Mastermind
by American-Pisces
Summary: "The Canadian swore up and down though that he had seen this man somewhere before. The man threw his head back laughing, causing his hood to fall showing off his messy silver hair." Matthew Williams was just going out to get wasted and hopefully lucky, though he got a lot more than he bargained for. (cover image from youtube)


Matthew gazed across the room at the hooded man leaning against the bar chatting up the waitress. He had seen his type before, smooth, flawless, perfect, but always a bad apple. Matthew could tell just by how he was standing he was up to no good. It was a skill acquired after many failed nights and bad experiences at this seedy bar. The Canadian swore up and down though that he had seen this man somewhere before. The man threw his head back laughing, causing his hood to fall showing off his messy silver hair. Matthew couldn't stop staring, even as the mysterious man returned the stare after a minute with a smirk. Ruby red eyes turned back to the waitress as she fought to claim back his attention. Next thing Matthew saw was the waitress practically dragging the silver-haired man to a back room.

"Figures, he probably wants that anyways..."

Matthew couldn't fight the feeling in his gut though, he wanted to follow, to see the man again. Something about that man seemed risky, dangerous, and enticing. It was Friday night, why not try to live a little? He was drunk enough to move past his shy phase anyways, why not push it further?

Matthew could practically hear the people back home yelling at him to turn around, to get out of there, to go back home, but for once he didn't listen. He wanted to show them all he could be something. Something that began with the hooded man. Matthew peered around the corner of the back room, squinting past the dim lighting and the smell of stale alcohol. He could make out two figures close together up against the back wall. Part of his brain said he already lost, even if the hooded man was available he wouldn't be interested in someone like Matthew. The drunk part, and the currently dominant part told him to keep going forward. The closer he got to the two figures he could immediately tell something was wrong. The girl wasn't moving, and the hooded man was furiously shoving money into a bag. Matthew froze as the hooded man looked dead at him.

"Well, hello there, this may be a compromising first impression."

As soon as the man spoke, Matthew was already making his decision. This man was danger, and with the alcohol saying it was a good idea, Matthew stepped forward.

"Look kid, you can just turn around and say you saw nothing. I won't hunt you down or-"

"I'm coming with you."

The man froze, those hypnotic ruby eyes carefully looking Matthew over as if appraising him. The silence between the two was deafening, but the man must have seen something he liked in the Canadian.

"Well then, be my guest. The name is Prussian Blue."

"M-Matthew Williams."

The crooked smile that spread across the man's face sealed the deal for Matthew. This man was what Matthew was looking for.

Moments later, the pair were speeding off from the bar on a motorbike with a heavy duffel bag filled with money. Adrenaline rushed through Matthew's veins, this man was more intoxicating than any alcohol. It didn't even bother Matthew that he didn't get the man's real name. He couldn't even explain it, he just needed to be with Prussian Blue.

"Canadian Red."

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts as the motorbike slowed and Prussian Blue spoke.

"What?"

"That's your new name, I like it. It sounds awesome, almost as awesome as Prussian Blue."

Prussian Blue studied Matthew once more with his eyes before leading him up the fire escape of a dirty looking apartment building. Once inside the small room, Prussian Blue threw the duffel bag down and snatched Matthew's arm pulling him into a desperate kiss. Matthew's eyes widened momentarily before returning the kiss hungrily.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you, glad I did." Prussian Blue panted trying to regain his breath before deciding to pull Matthew back in for another kiss. With each kiss, the desperation between the two grew before reaching uncontrollable levels.

"What else have you wanted to do?" Matthew's voice thick with lust. Shy part of the brain be damned. The glint in those red eyes said all Matthew needed to hear, Prussian Blue wanted him just as bad.

The morning sun trickled in through the haphazardly closed blinds and filled the room with a faint light. Violet eyes cracked open and surveyed the room. This wasn't his room, it was too messy, too small, this wasn't even his house. His mind reeled trying to place what exactly happened in what order last night when a fain groaning beside him stopped his thoughts cold. He glanced over to see a barely covered man with silver hair trying to block the sun out. Ah. Now Matthew remembered. Prussian Blue, the mysterious man who stole him away last night. Everything suddenly clicked into place, and without the alcohol clouding his thoughts, Matthew began to panic. The duffel bag full of money, the waitress who wasn't moving, the news reports he had heard for days about a wanted criminal, the very man his brother was working so hard to hunt down and put behind bars for life, was asleep right next to him. And to top it all off, Matthew was utterly head over heels for him.

"Matt?" Prussian Blue sat up rubbing his eyes, Matthew couldn't believe this man was a wanted criminal in nine different states, not when he acted like a small child when he woke up.

"I'm here..." Matthew's voice was rough, more so than normal. He paled at implications before immediately turning bright red.

"Awesome... You're awesome, that was awesome, last night was entirely awesome."

Matthew glanced over at the man slightly stunned by the compliment. He had never woken up with someone before and been immediately complimented. Matthew felt his heart skip a beat.

 _'Great, as if I wasn't into this guy enough. A criminal who compliments me...'_

"Just one thing though," Prussian Blue looked over hungrily eyeing the half hidden Canadian.

"What is that?"

"Now you're all mine."

Matthew didn't even want to imagine what would happen when his brother found out. No, no, his brother could never find out, hell his entire family could never find out that he fell head over heels in love with a criminal. Especially not when that criminal was Prussian Blue.

"I-I've got to go..." Matthew quickly scrambled out of the bed hurriedly throwing back on his clothes from the night before. He was almost done putting his jeans back on when Prussian Blue pinned him back down to the bed.

"Aww, come on Red don't leave now. The fun has just begun." The playful smirk on his face still held that gleam of danger that attracted Matthew in the first place.

"But people will get suspicious if I'm gone for too long."

Prussian Blue seemed to ponder this over while still holding Matthew down. After a few seconds of silence, Matthew opened his mouth to ask for his release before being pulled into a kiss. It wasn't as needy as the night before, but it still held the same level of desire. It was softer, less bruising than before.

"Don't doubt my awesomeness Red. I have a plan."

After an hour of attempting to leave only to be suckered into more kisses and various other activities, Matthew found himself behind Prussian Blue on the motorbike from the night before. The ride gave Matthew too much time to think. Was he just another one night thing? Would Prussian Blue actually let him go? What would happen to his brother? Matthew tried to stop thinking so much, but it was pointless. His brain already was too far down the panic path to stop now. Leave it to his brain to turn a great memory into a panic ridden disaster before it was over. All too soon Prussian Blue pulled up to the front of Matthew's house. Luckily, the driveway was empty meaning no awkward run ins with Alfred. Matthew took a deep breath and got off the bike to look at Prussian Blue.

"Hey, Blue?"

The black helmet tilted signaling Matthew to continue.

"Will I...uh see you again?"

A black gloved hand slid the visor up on the helmet and the ruby eyes winked at Matthew. The Canadian couldn't help but find it funny that now the man was being silent. With another wink and a nod the bike sped off leaving Matthew alone in front of his house. As he turned to walk to the front door his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _'I said you were mine. The names Gilbert by the way ;)'_

Matthew stared at the phone in shock. When did Prussian- no Gilbert get Matthew's number? Matthew looked towards where the bike was speeding off down the road and smiled. He was right, that man was exactly what he needed.

 _Author's Note: First PruCan fic! I adore all of my ships, but this is one is just special to me. Please R &R since this is my first romance one. Love you guys! More to come so stay tuned!_


End file.
